phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
Narcissu
Description Yu Atou (protagonist, his name is not mentioned in game) is diagnosed with lung carcinoma shortly after his twentieth birthday, and is admitted to hospice care at a hospital in Mito, Ibaraki. There he meets Setsumi, a woman 2 years older than him, who is also terminally ill. Finding that they both reject to die either in the hospital or at home with their families, they run away together in a Honda Integra belonging to the protagonist's father. They travel west across Japan's many highways and prefectures, initially not knowing where to go, but later collectively decide on taking the narcissus fields of southern Awaji Island as a somewhat arbitrary destination. from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narcissu Wikipedia] Story "There exists no such thing as a perfect sentence. Just as there exists no such thing as perfect despair." ''- Haruki Murakami, "Hear The Wind Sing"'' ... on that blindingly bright day ... ... on that very day of winter ... Imagine what it would be like to have your entire life -- your friends, your family, your interests, your loves, your hatreds, your future -- all taken away from you in a single instant. Imagine a hard, lumpy bed, a noise-filled ward, the sharp sting of needles entering your flesh at all hours of the day, the indignity of being woken up just as you are about to fall asleep for incessant vital statistics measurements, the doctors whose names you don't know (but that's okay, because they don't remember your name, either; they just remember you as "the non-small cell lung carcinoma in room 6"), and your own name, your very own name, that you have just about forgotten. Then you might have some clue as to what it is like to be dying in a hospital. This is a story of disease and suffering; of medication and adverse effects; of thoracotomy scars and cellular poisons; of the living who cannot help but to die and of the dying who cannot help but to live; of a resting place other than "on 7F" or "at home". This is a story of so many things. But most of all ... This is the story of a girl whose heart was standing still and a boy whose breath was being stolen away, both of whom die. from [http://narcissu.insani.org/story.html Insani] Gameplay *Kinetic Novel *Only a Single Heroine *Single Ending *Linear Plot *No Sexual Content *ADV *Terminal Illness *Life and Death Drama Indonesian Narcissu Status *'Overall': (49.5% >> 54.5%) Bancho Pioneer 22:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Hacking: 99% **Done (All thanks goes to Insani for their amazing cooperation and tools) ***Script file can be successfully unpacked (using NSDEC, nscript file extracted to result.txt) ***Arc dumper (using NSAOUT, arc file extracted to arc folder that contains all the material needed; such as: Picture, etc) ***Reinsertion into new Arc file (using SARDEC, to compress arc folder into single arc file) ***NSDEC Inserter (all the script grouped under 0.txt file then converted to nscript again) **Needed ***NEW Typos checking *Translation: 44.5% **Dialogue translation: 99% **Done ***Assorted menus ***Assorted dialog ***Translation of game script **Needed ***Identification of scripts and dialogue segments ***Proofreading *Graphics: 20% **Done ***Raw materials gathering: 230 files obtained ***Segments identifying: ****Root = 1 file (needed: none; finished: 1) ****e = 130 files (needed: 32 editing; finished: none) ****sys = 16 files (needed: 10 editing; finished: none) ****tui = 9 files (needed: identification) ****tui2 = 26 files (needed: identification) ****yobi = 12 files (needed: identification) *****system = 26 files (needed: identification) **Needed ***Editing of the graphical assets will be needed. ****Uses standard bmp/jpg formats and compressions. Scripts Main dialog dump: *result.txt Please read before translating or editing: *Editing Guidelines To begin translating, you may go to this page: *Scripts Miscellaneous External link: (Official English page) Narcissu Narcissu at vndb.org Staffs Feel free to add yourself to the staffs list if you contributed something. *Hacking : Bancho Pioneer *Translation : Ishino *Translation Check : #Bancho Pioneer #Shinchan_desu (approved by Bancho Pioneer 19:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC)) #Kyuzuryu (approved by Bancho Pioneer 13:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) #Martinez07 (aka Martinez) (approved by Bancho Pioneer 08:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) #KyouSama (approved by Bancho Pioneer 15:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC)) *Image Editing : #Bancho Pioneer #Ishino #Kyuzuryu *Editing : - *Miscellaneous : - Category:Narcissu Category:Characters